I Smell Sex & Candy Canes
by southernhospitality07
Summary: This is the annual Christmas party most likely never to be forgotten. Things get a little crazy when you mix rum and geeklove. This is a WIP. Warning: Rating will change to M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A/N from Jenstog: SO, my GSRBFF Keegan Elizabeth came up with and suggested this collaboration, and well- who was I to say no?! It has been so much fun to work on and yet, such a learning experience.

Thank you Keegan for making it a very special first joint fanfic, and cheers to many more in our future! People- please go read her solo works as they are fabulous, and her WIP Memories is addictive :-) Ok now for the funny hotness!

A/N from Keegan: Jen is my GSRBFF, and she seriously gives me more credit than I deserve. Collaborating with her has been amazing. She's so cool, sweet, and all around fabulous. On the story, we really hope you enjoy it! There will be more to come…we promise. We just wanted to tease everyone :-) with this beginning. We know…we're evil but hopefully you love us as well!

Disclaimer: We do not own CSI, however, we really think it would be awesome because look at how much fun we could have…Also we do not own the song, "Merry Christmas Baby," although we love Bruce Springsteen's version of it.

* * *

"In here. Quick! Shhh…" Grissom spoke in a semi-hushed tone. "We have to be quiet since we're hiding from the team." He was slurring his words quite a bit.

Sara giggled out loud. She couldn't help it. Gil Grissom was completely sloshed. It didn't happen often, but on the rare occasion that it occurred it was pure entertainment -for her at least.

_He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Poor baby. Good thing I will be there to kiss him and make it all better!_

Sara, on the other hand, was only slightly wasted. Currently, she was enjoying a nice buzz and feeling all aglow. And she definitely planned to enjoy Grissom being trashed.

"So…now that you have me all to yourself what do you want to do?" she asked Grissom with more than a hint of invitation in her voice.

Instead of answering her, Grissom began singing.

_Merry Christmas baby_

_You surely treat me niiice…_

As he was singing slightly off key (and not so quietly for someone who moments earlier had been worried about being discovered), he began taking off his belt.

_OH MY GOD. He cannot seriously be going to do what I think he's going to do…is he? Damn, this is going to be great! Why is it that you can never have a video camera handy when you needed one?_

_Merry Christmas baby_

_You surely treat me niiiiiiice_

_I feel just like I'm living in paradise…_

"Wow, he's really getting into it," Sara thought to herself as she sat back in his chair to enjoy the show.

Grissom kicked off his shoes –or well attempted to. It took him a few tries, and he ended up stumbling quite a bit. He did manage to pick back up the song although he skipped over a few words.

_I feel real good tonight_

_And I got music on the radio_

_And I feel good tonight_

_And I got music on the radio_

_And I feel just like I wanna kiss you_

_Underneath my mistletoe_

_But now listen _

_Santa came down the chimney…_

* * *

A/N: Wanna know how it all began…? Well keep an eye open for an update –happening soon, we hope! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (Joint): Go with us on the break room –pretend that it's bigger than it is, please! Secondly, we want to say thanks to our lovely beta, **graciebutterfliedgsr**, for her wonderfulness!

A/N from Jenstog: Ok people- here we go! Have you been wondering "but where has all the rum gone?" Well... it's at the LV Crime Lab's Annual Christmas Party! Thanks for all the love we've gotten thus far. Thanks to Keegan for all her awesomeness.

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: People have demanded to know how it all began, and Jen and I are not ones to ignore the people's demands so here it is…in all its glory! BTW the way we have written this is by passing it back and forth with a strict word limit of 350 words (then we go in later and add some here and there). However, I'm telling you this because I sent Jen my last 350 words to add on to the story and she hasn't updated it with her new addition! Hence, you need to harass her to update so therefore I can get it back to continue it! Thanks & enjoy our craziness!

Disclaimer: Jen and I do not own CSI. However, we do feel this is a situation that needs to be immediately changed. Please support us in our future endeavor to take over ownership of CSI.

* * *

**How It All Began.**

_Several Hours Earlier…_

Nick, Warrick, and Sara along with most of the lab techs were all gathered in the Las Vegas Crime Lab's break room for the annual Christmas party. In the right corner, in all of its artificial magnificence with its twinkling colored lights, stood a six-foot tall Christmas tree decorated with ornaments shaped like deoxyribonucleic acid, more commonly known as DNA, and little silver guns.

"Move it people –I'm coming through with Papa Olaf's famous rum balls!" Greg exclaimed as he walked into the break room decked out in all his Christmas glory. He was wearing a Santa hat and a Christmas box over his "privates" with the words "Don't open 'til Christmas" printed across it.

Immediately, people began to swarm to the tray to try the tasty treats. Collectively, everyone said "oohs" and "yums."

"Nice box, Sanders –a little big for the gift though don't you think?" Nick joked with Greg.

"Wouldn't you want to know, cowboy? Better turn off the lights you got strung around that cowboy hat of yours or the planes will mistake it for the air strip!" Greg quipped back. Nick was wearing the world's largest cowboy hat with more lights on it than were on the tree at the Rockefeller Center in New York.

"Shut up Greg before I hold you under the mistletoe with Ecklie," Nick quickly shot back.

"Dude, that's cold!" Greg said while shuddering at the thought.

Sara and Warrick were both cracking up over Nick and Greg's exchange.

"Sara, where's your Christmas spirit? What -no sexy Mrs. Clause outfit in your closet?" Warrick asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No, thank you. I'm not availing myself to be the subject to such a sexist display of some barely there clingy red velvet outfit trimmed in trashy looking fur," Sara replied back. Inwardly, she was smiling. _Hah! If only he knew what my underwear had written on them…not like she was going to give him a chance to find out though. There was only one man who had that special privilege. _

Just a few moments after Sara had finished her speech that would make any feminist proud, Catherine strolled in wearing a Sexy Mrs. Clause outfit with 4-inch stilettos to complete the look.

Whistles were coming in surround sound as she looked around and walked quickly up to the night shift gang, looking more than pissed. Warrick was grinning ear to ear though the rest of the guys were looking less than thrilled, considering a lot of naked woman flesh had now entered the room.

"Where the _hell_ are your costumes at?!" Catherine loudly asked the group.

"What are you talking about Catherine?" Warrick innocently asked. He, however, secretly loved this. He had just won a bet with Nick that Catherine would show up in a sexy Christmas costume to the company party. _I just made an easy 100 dollars! _

What Nick didn't know, however, was that Warrick had sent an "official" memo to Catherine stating to dress-up for the annual party. Warrick knew Catherine and expected her to come in nothing short of something scandalous. She sure didn't disappoint. Looking at her again, he thought, "Whoaaa…stripping really does a body good. Da-amn!"

"I thought we were supposed to come in costume…" Catherine started but then trailed off when she was met with blank stares from the rest of the group. "Oh never mind! It doesn't matter. I happen to really like my outfit, and I even have a naughty elf costume at home that I bought along with it!"

"Yeah, she's no virgin Mary…" Nick whispered to Greg and Sara, causing them both to choke on their laughter.

_Where's Grissom. Damn that man…he's probably in his office. Hiding out! _However, just then, Grissom came through the break room's door interrupting Sara's murderous thoughts.

_Oh my God and everything that is holy… She wore that dress on purpose. And those shoes…damn those shoes._

Grissom really needed to sit down otherwise he might just embarrass himself. In his mind, the last time Sara wore those shoes- and only those shoes- flashed through his mind. She was wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her curves and screamed "take me now" while her lips were painted a "fuck me" red.

_She was trying to kill him. That was it. _

She was probably still annoyed with him for disappearing yesterday on her. They actually had a day off at the same time and Sara had wanted to spend the day together. He, however, had some plans, which did not include her being present. _Damn it, if that woman only knew…then she wouldn't be so furious and she would be oh, so happy. Or well God he hoped so…_

"Hey look who decided to show up," Greg said, breaking into Grissom's thoughts.

"I had to finish some paperwork. I'm here now though," he said as he headed over to the buffet table for something to snack on. _Yum, those round shaped cookies look good._

* * *

A/N (Joint): More to come -we promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (Joint): A special thanks to** graciebutterfliedgsr **for the beta. Secondly, Jen and I are holding a **"Guess What Sara Has Written on her Underwear" **contest. The winner gets a virtual chocolate chip cookie unless you dislike chocolate chip cookies and then you can pick another virtual cookie flavor… :-) So get crazy and creative, and we may even change our original idea for the panties (but it has to be good)!

A/N from Jenstog: Hey readers. Thanks for all those who are reading and thanks to those who are reviewing. Get out your dancing Santa and Bacardi gold people!

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: First, I want to say I blame Jen because I am currently spinning "Sex and Candy" by Marcy's Playground because she came up with this crazy title. Secondly, it should be illegal how much fun I have had working with her on this crazy little fic. I hope everyone loves it as much as I love writing it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has given us such positive feedback!

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters do not belong to us. However, what we have the characters doing and saying –yep, that's all us. We also do not claim ownership of "All I Want for Christmas."

* * *

As everyone mingled around the food, one jolly looking Jim Brass walked into the room –dressed as everyone's favorite holiday character.

"HOHOHO kids!" he belted out in the deepest voice he could muster. Brass was decked out in a Santa suit (didn't even have to stuff it with but one pillow) and was carrying an empty red velvet sack with him.

"Virginia, there really is a Santa Claus," Grissom amusingly said as he stuffed more rum-loaded treats in to his mouth.

"Careful there now, Gil, or there'll be no chocolate covered ants in your stocking this year," Brass replied back with a smirk.

"Why is there nothing in your bag, Santa? Have we all been_ baaaad_?" Catherine seductively asked Jim as she sauntered over to him.

"Well can you ever be _gooood_ and wear that?" he asked while waving his hand up and down at her outfit.

"Touché –now what gives with the empty bag?" she demanded to know.

"It's to collect the secret Santa gag gifts everyone was supposed to bring," Brass replied. He then started to make his way around the room gathering all the gifts, stopping to give a suspicious look to Greg, who snickered out loud while placing something thin and rectangular in to the Santa sack.

While Santa was collecting gifts, Hodges had set up a Karaoke machine in one corner of the break room and had a sign up sheet going around for people to write down what songs they wanted to perform that evening. Everyone was already laughing as they got the sheet –seeing as how Hodges had signed up first to sing the Christmas classic, "Grandma Got Ran over by a Reindeer."

"Whatcha' gonna sing, girl?" Warrick questioned Sara.

"Oh, no. No, I don't think so," Sara was quick in her reply back.

"Come on, Sar," Greg chimed in. "I've heard you sing before –you will rock out!"

"Maybe she's scared," Nick challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, you are _sooo_ on, bronco! Give me that sheet!" she ordered with a grin. _I'll show you scared. _

During the whole time of gift collection and karaoke sign-up, Grissom had been with the lab rats explaining the origins of Santa Claus…

"You see, Saint Nicholas of Myra is the primary inspiration for the Christian figure of Santa Claus. He was a 4th century Christian bishop of Myra in Lycia, a province of the Byzantine Anatolia…"

However, by this time, all those listening were rolling their eyes and searching for a way to escape the rest of the history lesson from Grissom.

_xxx_

After collecting everyone's gag gifts, Brass left the break room, presumably to hide the presents until it was time to give them out. No early opening allowed!

Also while everyone was busy signing up for karoake Christmas singing, Nick and Warrick left as well only to return a few moments later with mischeivous glints in their eyes. They made their way over, stealthily, to the buffet table. Making sure no one was paying any attention to them, they poured in a bottle of rum into the egg nog as well as the holiday punch. "This is going to _really_ get the party started," Warrick grinned at Nick.

The two of them then returned their attention back to the room at large. Brass had returned to the break room followed by Judy, who appeared to be one of Santa's elves. She was dressed as a good elf not the "elves gones wild" version that Catherine was so fond of. Doc Robbins and David had also arrived to join the party and were both sporting festive bowties.

Greg was in the middle of the room urging Grissom, who was adamently refusing to participate, to sign up for some karoake fun. _Well…just let him eat a few more of my double laced rum balls…then we'll see who is singing a different tune! HAH! _

Hodges started the karoake singing first, followed by Nick.

"Hodges…buddy. Pal. I just want you to know how much you mean to this lab and to us…" Nick began.

"Really? Wow, that's so nice of you to say, Nick," Hodges replied.

"Yep, that's me. Mr. Nice Guy. Anyway, this next song is dedicated to Hodges and the big fat red zit on his nose…" Nick finished his dedication and broke into a country-twang version of "Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer," which had everyone, except Hodges, laughing.

"Sara! Sing, girl, sing" became the chant as Nick finished his song.

"Okay, okay. Geez…" Sara went and took the mike from Nick. Without any sort of introduction, she launched into a rendition of "All I Want for Christmas" that could give Mariah Carey a run for her money.

As Sara sang the song, she tried to not intentionally stare at Grissom.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

Baby all I want for Christmas is… 

_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you…baby_

All I want for Christmas is you…baby 

But as she ended her song, she couldn't help but let her eyes connect with his, letting him know that he was all that she wanted now and always.

At this point, the "fuck me" red lipstick was starting to live up to its name on Sara –as Gil was so mesmerized and horny he could hardly breathe.

Sara stepped back in to the crowd, blushing because of the roar of clapping, whistles, and "hell yeahs" that were being screamed at her.

"DAAMMMN girl" was all Nick could say as she came his way.

"Yeah, I sort of took chorus in high school and college and what I did of grad school," she replied with a sneaky grin.

Hodges' voice broke through the crowd. "We're going to take a quick break from karaoke singing and give out "gifts" from Santa."

Cheers and applause rang out in the break room.

He continued, "How it's going to work is Brass –I mean Santa Claus –is going to come by you one at a time, and you can reach in and take a present out. Don't open your gift though until everyone has received theirs!!"

* * *

A/N (Joint): First, YES next chapter you will find out what the Secret Santa gifts are –and trust us…they are good! Secondly, Jen and I think we can get about eight or so chapters out of this story so we plan to update about every three days or so. My idea is to have the last chapter (an epilogue of sorts) to be uploaded on Christmas Eve as a virtual Christmas gift to all CSI (esp. GSR) fans out there! Hope you keep reading and enjoying! We love hearing from you so please drop a line and let us know how you like our collaboration! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N (Joint): Thanks to **graciebutterfliedgsr** for her help in the beta department. Also we are still continuing our "**Guess What Sara Has Written on her Underwear" **contest.

A/N from Jenstog: Yo yo yo peeps. FYI anything in this written in total drunkenness- a bottle of wine consumed- a pajama party w/ my peeps had. I am almost lucy in the sky with diamonds here people. Anyways… Thanks to all who are reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter- we had a lot of fun with this part!

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: First, I can say that Jen types way better drunk than she does sober :-) Love ya Jen! She's insane. I just got off from work and was like hey, let's post our update. It's about 12:30 (a.m.) here, and I'm eating egg rolls (yum, I'm hungry) & drinking D.P., and Jen is drunk off of wine. So anyway to our story –hope you like what we have written! We had a crazy fun time writing the following…

Disclaimer: Jen & I are still in our quest of complete and total ownership of CSI and its characters. So for now we don't own them . Also we do not claim ownership of the song, "Santa Baby."

* * *

After Hodges made his announcement, Ecklie walked in with a half a fifth of bourbon in one hand and a fistful of envelopes in his other. He was also sporting a light-up Christmas tie depicting Frosty the Snowman.

"Mer-reeeeee Christ-masssss Las Vegasss Crime Laaaab!" he sputtered out, sloshing whiskey all over his suit. "Here are your holiday bonuses for the year!"

Not sure what to think –but really not caring once the word money was mentioned, people started circling Conrad for their checks.

"Drinking in a public-owned building, Conrad?" Brass jokingly asked as he walked up to let Ecklie pick his gag gift from the bag.

"It's Christmastime, Brass -and as the Assistant Director of this crime lab -it's my party, and I can drink if I want to!" Ecklie somehow managed to say all of this somewhat coherently as he moved on to the buffet table and began eating the rum balls.

Jim just shook his head as he finished handing out the gifts to everyone. He took the last gift himself, thinking "Save the best for last."

"Okay guys, you can open your gifts now," Brass shouted to the room.

Catherine blushed when she unwrapped her present and saw she had gotten a copy of the song "I'm in love with a Stripper" by T-Pain. She was secretly hoping it was from a certain someone.

On the other side of the room, Warrick was all smiles as he saw Catherine open his gift. He had slipped Brass a twenty earlier to make sure that she received his gift.

"Shit –this is not good," Grissom thought as he unwrapped his gift to find a twelve-pack of Trojan's finest in the holiday flavors collection (including Christmas favorites like peppermint and cinnamon)! A typed note from the benefactor was taped to the back of the box, simply stating "Merry Christmas. Be a Wiseman (or woman) and put these to good use. Santa."

Grissom's eyes shot up to meet Brass', who had a huge grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Greg was ripping into his present with all the glee and excitement of a three-year old toddler. He loved Christmastime! The warmth, the kinship, the presents… His eyes widened as he saw what his gift was. He had picked out from Santa's bag a blow up doll. Those near him burst out laughing.

"I'm so going to kick Nick's ass! He would be the one who would bring this as a gag gift! Oh wait…I have got him good. HAH!" Greg thought evilly and anticipated his revenge that would soon come.

Warrick opened his gift, which was the game of twister. _Sweet, I'm going to so talk Catherine into a game later when it's just her and I…_

Nick received a cooking apron that said, "BBQ Naked. Show Off Your Buns."

Hodges opened his gift, which was Celine Dion's c.d. "All The Way…A Decade of Song," featuring classic love ballads like "My Heart Will Go On" and "Because You Loved Me." _YESSS! I so needed another copy of this since I've played it so many times my copy doesn't work correctly!_

Sara opened her gift and said, "What kind of joke is this? CSI: Miami? These forensic TV shows are nothing but filled with sexed up characters performing impossible analyses on forensic evidence in only an hour. Don't get me started on how the police procedure is severely lacking in realism…" _And this Horatio dude –so not hot! Seriously, what's up with those sunglasses? I bet he wears them during sex. Besides, I like a little more meat on my man's bones… Grissom is so much hotter!_

Meanwhile, Judy opened her gift. She had received one of those t-shirts that had the image of a female's body dressed in a bikini printed on both sides. "Gee, thanks…"

Brass opened his gift last. It was thin and rectangular. The wrapping paper had dancing Santas on it. _Oh, boy –a present from Greg. This should be interesting._ He unwrapped the gift, warily. It was a calendar. With Nick on it, stating "World's Sexiest Man Alive."

Brass knew he shouldn't have opened it up. Really. But a little voice inside his head whispered to him, "Open it." He did, and he had a feeling his eyes would never be the same from the images that he saw. Inside the calendar were pictures of scantily clad male models (one for each month) with Nick's head digitally cropped onto the models. _Oh dear God…_

Nick noticed what Brass was holding and saw Greg, doubling over holding his sides, laughing hysterically. "Very funny, Greg. Just wait, I'm going to get you back!" Nick threatened menacingly.

_Oh, shit… um subject change!_ "Let the karaoke singing begin again!" Greg shouted out loud.

It was now a full two hours into the Christmas party. So by this time, all of the CSIs and lab techs were well on their way past tipsy thanks to the rum balls and the spiked beverages. Laughter and merriment were abundant everywhere.

"I want to sing first," Catherine said and plucked off Greg's Santa hat and threw it at Warrick. "Put it on, babe…" she said as she pranced her way to the center of the room to take the mike and began singing, seductively.

_Buh-bum…buh-bum… _

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me _

_Been an awful good girl _

_Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight…_

Feeling the effects of the alcohol plus her natural tendency to be slightly decadent, Catherine began to use what had been moments before an innocent decoration of a six-foot tall candy cane and turned it into a first class stripping pole. Everyone present was looking on in a mixture of amusement and incredulity.

Warrick, in his newly acquired Santa hat, had taken a seat by the candy cane décor (now to be known as the North Stripping Pole).

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellows I haven't kissed…_

Catherine sashayed to Warrick and pouted.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,_

_I don't mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry, tonight…_

Catherine finished the song in Warrick's lap and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips.

As the Ebony & Ivory Christmas porn duo made their way to the mistletoe for an "excuse" to continue their "show," Santa and Judy started singing "White Christmas," with Brass slurring the words and Judy giggling uncontrollably throughout the entire duet.

Ecklie had long since passed out in a corner, with part of his gag gift sticking out of his coat pocket. How ironic was it that he had picked a toupee as his present.

The sight of the lab's Assistant Director in this capacity conjured up an idea in one rookie CSI's drunken mind that was so comical that it was brilliant (in a drunken way).

"This is screaming unemployment!" Nick exclaimed as Greg explained his idea to the crowd.

* * *

A/N (Joint): Please review and tell us how you liked our update! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N (Joint): Thanks go out to **graciebutterfliedgsr **for her help in the beta department.

A/N (Keegan Elizabeth): Warning: It's getting hot up in here –so hot…so you might want to turn on some air :-) Thanks again for all the lovely feedback we have received! P.S. I do claim ownership of the closet mentioned…and those shoes that Sara is wearing… yep, I claim ownership of those as well!

A/N (Jenstog): Ok peeps- as always thanks for all the reads & reviews. OK class- if you are an Ecklie hater (or wanna-be Ecklie hater) raise your hands... WOW that's everyone. OK well here's a Christmas gift for ya :-) Oh- and a little teenie weenie bit of GSR- just a smidge- like maybe a closet full ;-)

Disclaimer: Jen & I do not claim any ownership of CSI.

* * *

"DUDE, look at him –he's beyond wasted! He hasn't moved in over twenty minutes. Look, if it will make you feel better then I'll go first. If he's going to wake up, then it'll be me that gets the axe." Without another thought, Greg took a black permanent marker that he had in his pocket and wrote in sloppy bold letters "BAH HUMBUG" on a corner of Ecklie's bald spot.

Everyone around gave a collective sigh of relief as Conrad never moved –and Greg let out an exclamation of "Sweeeeeet!"

"Alright, I'm in!" Nick said as he grabbed the marker from Greg. He wrote, again sloppily because he was way past the halfway point of being drunk, "Insert conscience here" on another part of the director's head.

"Your turn Sara –I KNOW you have something to add!" Nick said as he tried passing off the marker to her.

"Nope. Not going to happen, Nicky! I may not be the president of Baldy's fan club, but I'm definitely not THAT drunk!" Sara insisted, though secretly she thought of how she would do it in a heartbeat if it were not for Grissom being present.

Grissom hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Sara's ruby red lips since her seductive singing. As she finished denouncing taking a part of Greg's master idea, the liquor-infused confections started taking effect and began to make Grissom lose his inhibitions. He made his way over to Sara.

Pulling her away to an unoccupied part of the break room, he spoke in a hushed but hurried tone, sporting a cocky grin.

"Maybe you're not inebriated enough to risk doing something to Ecklie, but perhaps you're in the mood to rendezvous with your supervisor?'

"Just what are you saying, Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"Well, just that I have a gift for you that needs to be unwrapped –_in private_."

"Now that sounds like it could be interesting," Sara said.

She continued, "Why don't I casually mention that I am feeling a bit sick to my stomach and head out like I was going to the restroom? You can slip out a few minutes later and meet me in the hallway."

"I like your devious mind," Grissom said, grinning devilishly.

"That's not all you like…" she quipped.

Grissom growled –yes– actually growled. He warned, "Go on before I start to not care where we are or who is present!"

After giving him one last lingering look and a quick wink, Sara made her way through the crowd, saying a few words of greeting to the people as she passed.

Once in the hallway and a good distance from the break room, she stopped. While waiting for Grissom to join her, she idly read a few new postings on the crime lab's bulletin board.

As Grissom walked down the hall, he saw the backside of one very delectable Sara Sidle. _Damn. That dress. Those shoes. That ass._

He came up behind her –as quietly as he could manage since he was a bit under the influence – and turned her around and gave her a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss, but they were so hungry for each other that it quickly became more.

"Gil," Sara said, trying hard to be the voice of reason. "We have to stop or take it somewhere else…" she managed to say in between greedy kisses.

"I don't know if I can make it to my office," Grissom said, pulling her down the hallway. When he came to the first door he saw, he opened it and pulled Sara into it.

Wherever they were, it was a dark and cramped space. Grissom fumbled around until he found a light switch and flicked it on.

They were in the lab's storage closet.

Sara giggled. "Grissom, I didn't know you were so romantic…"

"Quit talking and let me have you," he breathlessly commanded.

The last couple of hours had been hell on him. Grissom had made sure he didn't stand too close to her. He had been careful to not look at her for too long or to pay more attention to her than he did the others. The fact that they were together –and had been for well over a year and a half –was their little secret.

But earlier when he had walked into the break room and saw her there and then when he had heard her singing later –knowing that she was singing that song to him –it was all he could do to not touch her. He wanted his hands on her, both of his hands. Everywhere.

Now in the storage closet, he indulged himself, running his hands lightly up and down her slender arms. And finally he used his hands to hold her arms over her head as his mouth reclaimed her lips once more.

Sara made a low rasping sound deep in her throat as need and passion swept through her.

"You wore this dress…and those shoes –those shoes –to drive me insane didn't you… my sexy little vixen," Grissom mumbled against her throat where he was busy devouring her. _God, her scent…it drove him wild._

_Did he just call me one of Santa's reindeers? Fuck, who cares…_

Both Sara and Grissom were too caught up in one another to hear or notice the knob on the storage closet's door being turned and the door being opened. It wasn't until they heard a deep, masculine voice saying,

"I was wondering where the two of you had snuck off to…" that they sprang apart, both looking as guilty as a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Haven't you kids ever heard he's making a list…checking it twice?" Brass jokingly asked.

"Haha. Very funny, Santa," Grissom said. Sara stood partially hidden behind Grissom, embarrassed at being caught in such an awkward position. She smoothed down her dress, which had ridden up during her impromptu make out session.

Grissom continued, "We were just, um, coming to get a broom to, uh, clean up stuff if something spills later…"

"Yeah, then what happened? Did Sara ask if that was a broom in your pants or if you were just happy to see her…" Brass trailed off when he caught the warning look in Grissom's eyes.

* * *

A/N (Joint): How did you like our update? We love to hear from our readers! Secondly, remember our "Sara's Underwear Contest" is still going on so it's not too late to submit your idea: -D 


	6. Chapter 6

**From Keegan: Sorry a quick repost because I'm an idiot...**

A/N (Joint): First, thanks go out to our lovely beta, **graciebutterfliedgsr**! Second, enjoy!

A/N from Jenstog: Ok massive thanks for our readers of this Jerry Springer meets CSI at Christmas fic. You guys are what keeps us writing. Up next- uh- drunken partyness. Yeah.

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: Hi. Sorry for the slight delay in posting. Jen has been busy being Miss Betty Crocker, and I've been busy with work (plus getting sick again). Thanks so much to all our readers/reviewers! We appreciate it!!

Disclaimer: Jen and I do not own CSI (we're both pretty devastated by this lack of ownership). Also we do not own the Christmas songs "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" or "Baby It's Cold Outside."

* * *

Back in the break room, the rum balls were gone. LONG gone. The spiked eggnog and the holiday punch (spiked as well) –just skimming the bottom of the punch bowls. Whatever had been left of Ecklie's fifth of bourbon was inside of Greg Sanders. 

With liquid courage going for him and all common sense going again him, Greg made a move for the karaoke machine once more.

"Thiz soong iz dedi-deadi –okay, this song is for Eckleeee," he slurred out, wobbling around and barely able to balance.

…_Eur a fowl oneeee, Mizter Gri-eeencch_

_Eur a naztee, waztee skunk!_

_Eur heart iz full of unwashed sox_

_Eur soooouuull iz fuuull of GUUUUNNNKKKK!!_

_MIZZZ-TERRRR GRI-EEEENNCH!_

_The, the….. the twree wordz best describe ewe _

_Are, and I quote: "Stinnnk, Staaaannnkkk, STUUUUUNNNKKKK!"_

By this time, midway into the song, everyone at the lab wished that they did not have the ability to hear any longer and subsequently booed Greg off the "stage."

While Greg was being heckled, Grissom and Sara walked back into the break room still a little overheated from their encounter with each other. Grissom though looked a bit suspicious, since he had a huge set of "fuck me" red-colored lips outlined on his shirt collar.

Noticing that they had re-entered, Hodges spoke up over the crowd, announcing the next to sing. "This will be a real treat guys. We now have Grissom and Sara singing 'Baby its Cold Outside'."

"Did he just say Grissom and Sara?" Grissom asked, spitting slightly when pronouncing Sara's name.

"Uh, Hodges –we didn't sign up to sing a duet," Sara explained.

"Well, it says so here on the list, Sara. Do you really want me to go analyze the hand writing?" he questioned in that whiney tone he was so known for.

"FINE!" Sara exclaimed as she dragged Grissom over to the mike.

Standing precariously close to each other (there was only one mike, of course), the music started, and the words began scrolling across the TV screen. Sara began singing first.

_I really can't stay (Baby its cold outside)_

_I've got to go 'way (Babee its cold outside)_

_This evening has been (Been hopin' you'd drop innn) _

_So very nice (I'll holdz your hands, they're just like ice)_

Sara was feeling her buzz. Grissom, however, was TRASHED –slurring, stumbling, and horny (not the best combination for the Entomologist).

Through the song duet, Grissom's hands started wandering (not that any of the other partiers were sober enough to notice).

But as they finished their song, the only eyes they had were for each other.

_Baby it's cold outside_

_(Brrr its cold) It's cold out there_

_(Can't you stay while longer babee) Well…I really shouldn't…alright_

_(Make it worth your whilee babeeee) Ahh, do that again…_

After Sara sang the last line of the song, she whispered to Grissom to take a quick bow with her. He did –almost losing his balance in the process.

"Oops. Bad idea," Sara giggled out loud.

Applause, catcalls and cheers rang out in the break room.

Warrick slapped Grissom on the back while Nick congratulated the two of them.

"Best performance of the night!" Nick declared and the others quickly voiced their drunken agreement.

"That…that waz awesum! I knew I waz right puttin' eur names down…" Greg said out loud as Grissom and Sara walked past him to grab some water to drink. They were still both a bit hot and needed to cool down.

"You, what? That was you? Greg!" Sara yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me, pleeaze? I just thought itz would be nize an' all," Greg said.

"Sara. 'sok. He's just Greg," Grissom said as if to explain everything.

_Okay then…if Grissom doesn't feel the need to kick Greg's ass, then I guess I'll let it go. _

"Hey guys. I just thought of who isn't here. Sophia. Anyone know where she is?" Hodges asked everyone in the room.

"She called in earlier tonight saying she was sick," Brass answered.

"Yeah sick with bitchiness…" Sara thought to herself. _Sophia really needed to quit trying to flaunt herself at Grissom …he's mine. Maybe I should give her a warning –a nice one, of course…_

Karaoke singing had taken another break and now Christmas music was being played through the speakers.

"Let's play some games," Nick suggested.

"Like what?" Catherine asked.

"Ooh, OOOOH! I know! I KNOW!" Greg exclaimed jumping up and down wildly like a little kid. He almost fell twice, but he somehow managed to stay upright. "Pick me, pick me!"

"Okay, Greg…what?" Catherine asked. Seriously, Greg was insane –more so when he was drunk.

"Whatz 'bout mus- muzikal chairz?" Greg suggested, still slurring his words. He was such a lightweight when it came to drinking.

In everyone's drunken minds, musical chairs sounded amusing and like loads of fun. Chairs were lined in a circle, and Brass (as Santa) named himself the emcee in charge of the stereo.

"Prizes! We have to have a prize for the winner," Hodges declared.

Brass really wanted to get rid of his Secret Santa gag gift so he graciously offered the calendar of Nick as the prize.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed. _I'm so going to win it and destroy it! Then I'm going to get Greg back…_

Mandy was super excited herself over the first-place prize –seeing as how she had a huge crush on Nick since day one and would LOVE some daily eye candy of the Texan… you know –because everything is bigger from Texas.

The second prize would be photo rights to Ecklie's head graffiti –a gift that could definitely keep on giving.

Brass got everyone to stand behind the chairs, which were one short of the amount of people, and he began playing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." After a few lines being played, Brass stopped the music. Everyone was stumbling around the chairs and hurriedly flopped into the nearest one they could find. Hodges was the first one out.

"Damn, I wanted that calendar!" thought Hodges as he went to go listen to his new Celine Dion c.d. on the nearest computer.

Once again, Santa started the music. This time it was Grissom who was out –literally, he fell out on the floor.

While giggling, Sara helped him up again and promised him that she would join him soon and gave him a wink.

The next round, Sara purposefully "got out" and went to join Grissom, who led her out of the break room (well, you know, walking out in that 'drunker than Lindsay Lohan after being out of rehab for the third time' kind of way).

The next few rounds were uneventful –aside from Greg yuking in the middle of chasing down a chair and failing miserably.

The last two competitors for the single chair and for the prize of the calendar were Nick and Mandy. Mandy was smaller than Nick, but she had less to drink and was more agile.

Nick DID NOT want anyone to have that calendar but always being a gentleman he could never push or hit a lady intentionally to win.

The song started, and they started circling around the lone chair. Everyone in the room (that was still awake and not puking or making out) was cheering Mandy on (so that pretty much left only Judy and Santa).

The song stopped and luckily for Nick he was directly in front of the chair. Too bad he was also completely plastered and missed the chair completely when he tried to sit down. Mandy quickly jumped in the chair, and Brass declared her the winner.

* * *

A/N (Joint): So what did you think? You should let us know by clicking that button that says "review" :-) It will make you feel better, promise. **Originally I had typed that the next chapter would be when everyone woke up -lol, I kindof sortof forgot that we have a stripping scene to go back to...oops! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N (Joint): First, we want to say THANK YOU to all the reviewers who sent in suggestions for our "Guess What Sara Has Written on Her Underwear" contest. Jen and I loved all the entries. Thanks for the laughs! It was a hard (seriously hard) decision, but in the end we chose The Smoose' underwear suggestion. So congratulations to The Smoose, and hope you enjoy our choice and the rest of the chapter! Secondly, we want to thank graciebutterfliedgsr for the beta (although half of this is un-beta-ed). 

A/N from JenStog: Ok first off- all actual dirty smut is uh- unfortunately- a product of my mind so don't blame Keegan! I hope you all love this fic as much as we love writing it. Thanks!

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: Hey! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this crazy Christmas collaboration between Jen & I. Funny, true story: I was writing the beginning of this chapter on break at work and my manager was sitting one table over from me and I'm trying not to giggle (or blush lol) as I write Grissom stripping. Last of all –I'm going to go make some rum balls with my mom! Keegan is going to have one heck of a night…And Oh yeah…let the Striptease Recommence!

Warning: We'll just say that the **T rating** might change into a bit of a **M **near the end of this chapter… if it's too hot for you, then you might want to skip over it.

Disclaimer: As previously stated in the first chapter, Jen and I claim no ownership of the Christmas song, "Merry Christmas, Baby." Also as was stated repeatedly throughout the chapters, we do not own CSI. However, we still believe that this is a mistake that needs to be taken care of immediately!

* * *

Back at Grissom's Office 

Grissom continued singing Springsteen's version of "Merry Christmas, Baby."

_Half past three_

_With lots of nice little presents for my baby and me_

_Merry Christmas baby, you surely treat me nice_

_And I feel like I'm living, just living in paradise_

_Well now_

_Santa came down the chimney, half past three_

_With lots of nice little presents for my baby and me_

Pausing and pointing at Sara, Grissom said, "That's you honey…"

_Merry Christmas baby_

Socks were flung off.

_You surely treat me nice_

_And I feel like I'm livinnnng…_

Pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. Grissom "tried" sexily to take his pants off.

Adding a little hip action worthy of Elvis, he sang

_Just living in parad-iisssse_

_And I just came down to say …Merry Christmas baby_

_I just wanna say… Merry Christmas Baby_

_And Happy New Year too _

_Oh yeah_

_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year_

After finishing the last few lines of the song, Grissom stood in the middle of his office with a silly grin on his face and clad only in his boxers, which were decorated with dancing spiders that had little Santa hats on them.

Hooking his thumbs under his boxers to take them off, Grissom paused again. _There's something wrong with this picture. _His drunken brain finally realized what the problem was.

"Sara, you are wearing too many clothes. We need to correct this dilemma immediately…"

Sara sat smirking in Grissom's chair, "Oh, do we? Well, Mr. Grissom, what do you suggest I do?"

Grissom grinned –if possible, wider. "What about a little quid pro quo?" he suggested.

"Quid pro quo, you say? Well I guess that's only fair…" Sara said, wickedly.

"No one would ever accuse you of being less than fair, Ms. Sidle," Grissom agreed, solemnly.

"Why thank you, Grissom darling," Sara said as she got up from Grissom's chair and walked toward Grissom. She proceeded to slowly back him up until he reached his own chair, and she then playfully pushed him back into his seat.

Next, she took "center stage" in the middle of his office and began her little show.

She had worn her hair up, twisted in the back with a few tendrils hanging down around her face. She began by removing the clip from her hair, shaking her head to let her hair fall loosely to her shoulders.

_Hmm, what next? Shoes? No…no. Grissom liked these shoes. A lot. That was why she had worn them this particular evening._ She inwardly grinned. _It was fun to make a man sweat a little…_

_I guess I'll start with the dress…_

"Oh, dear…" Sara said, feigning alarm.

"What? What's wrong?" Grissom asked. He was more than eager for her clothes to come off.

"It's just that I am going to need some help with this dress and all…Catherine had to help me get into it earlier. I'm afraid I can't unzip the dress myself," Sara replied, pretending to pout.

"Oh, well if that's all…I'll be more than happy to assist," Grissom offered, smiling widely.

"You're such a gentleman," she said as she met Grissom halfway. He was now standing up by the front of his desk.

Sara slowly turned around and turned her neck and coyly said, "I'm ready. Unwrap me…I mean unzip me."

Grissom took his sweet time before bringing his right hand to the zipper on the back of her dress. His knuckles barely grazed her spine as he lowered her zipper down. However, his touch caused Sara to shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, concerned.

"No. No, that's not it," Sara replied. _Cold? How could she be cold when the slightest touch from him sent flames of heat and desire through her?_

When he had lowered the zipper to the point of her hips, Sara scooted forward, clasping the front of her dress to her chest so that it wouldn't fall. "Uh uh… let me finish. No touching."

_No touching?_ Inwardly, Grissom frowned. _That doesn't sound fun._

Without any additional ado, Sara removed her hands from the front of her dress and shimmied the rest of the way out of it, kicking her dress to the side when it reached her ankles

Grissom's mouth watered. Literally. If he thought he had been hot and bothered before, then he had been mistaken. Sara was standing in the middle of his office (his number one fantasy) in a red strapless bra and matching panties. _Wait, what do her panties say…?_

"Save a reindeer, ride me," was embroidered onto her panties.

Only someone really, really close could read the words. Grissom didn't mind having to get close to inspect her panties…

"Where did you get those?" Grissom asked loudly as Sara giggled, knowing he had gotten her 'message' and was more than eager to do all he could do to help save Santa's Christmas Eve transportation.

"Oh, you know –I did a little Christmas shopping the other day. Thought my lover might like them. You think he will?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Damn right I do –I mean yes, he will. However, I think he'll like what's under them better, much better," he said as he tried to reach out and touch her thigh.

Sara smacked his hand away and he withdrew it with an "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I SAID no touching! At least not yet…" and with that she slowly unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. With a maliciously slow pace, she slid her kinky panties down her long porcelain legs and hooked one hole of them around her heel and then kicked them up and away to the other side of his office, not bothering to notice where they landed.

Grissom could take no more and, well, the rum balls were affecting other balls in the room. In a clumsy manner, he pushed the mound of paperwork off his desk to the floor.

He picked Sara up without notice, causing her to squeal from surprise, and sat her on the edge of his desk.

"I am done playing nice with you… it's time to get naughty" he hissed in her ear, the smell of sex and uh –candy, floating in the room.

Sara made quick work in ridding him of his ridiculous dancing spiders boxers and was about to let him have his Christmas "cookie" before quickly pushing him back from her.

"GIL! We need to use protection! Do you have any on you?" _Please, let him have some! _In the process of getting Grissom hot and bothered, she had made herself that way, too.

"Ummm –OH, oh yes! I uh got 'lucky' tonight in the gag gifts remember? Received a dozen friends for us to use. You know what they say, Sara, 'Especially in December, gift wrap your member'!"

If Sara wasn't so turned on, then she would have seriously laughed in his face. As it was, she helped him "don the don" and it was on.

Grissom did get serious for a second, cupping Sara's face in his hands. He tenderly kissed her lips and moved to her ear whispering (as low as a sloshed person can whisper), "Sara, I have everything I've ever wished for this Christmas honey. You complete me –you give me the heart of a young man."

Ignoring the fact that he almost fell twice while saying that, she quickly engulfed his mouth with hers.

Sara hooked her legs around his backside as he guided himself to her and without reserve slide in and out, faster with each stroke.

They were sloppy –giving kisses and uh Grissom may have drooled some. On Sara. Drunken sex isn't quite the best, but for these two, every time is like the first time.

If a picture had been taken, it would have definitely shown the definition of geeklove. The scene was of two intelligent, highly educated loners who couldn't get enough of each other, doing sweaty, nasty drunk sex on a desk in an office, which also contained dead tarantulas and a fetal pig corpse as decorations.

"Do –do you –smell cinnamon rolls?" Grissom asked, confused, as he thrust in and out –apparently not remembering the festive flavors covering his prized possession.

"Just keep going!" Sara huffed out, trying to keep him focused on the task at hand.

Sara was quickly coming to a finish, as was Mr. Rum Balls himself.

"I love yous" were cried out into the dark as they went over the blissful edge.

They finished their lovemaking and somehow made their way over to Grissom's itty bitty, very uncomfortable couch. They then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N(Joint): So what did you think? Let us know –it makes our day! Also just to let you know our plan is to update again on Sunday and then have our last chapter posted Monday (Christmas Eve). 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N (Joint): Thanks go to **graciebutterfliedgsr** for the beta.

A/N from JenStog: OK people out there reading this thing... I have to admit I'm really sad about this story being over tomorrow. It was so fun for me to work with Keegan. She's truly an artist with her writing and I'm ever grateful that she asked me to write this together. Yeah ok sappiness over- more will be on tomorrow's A/N lol. That being said... this chapter will be funny and fluffy so read on and thanks for doing so!

A/N from Keegan Elizabeth: Okay peeps (lol) I'm going to save my sappy comments for tomorrow so look forward to a long A/N from me! Thanks so much for all the fabulous comments we have received for this story. Jen was in charge for the next day with the team waking up (hilarious), and I wrote Grissom and Sara waking up (yeah, I got kind of fluffy). Enjoy –please!

Disclaimer: Jen and I do not own CSI. Jen and I do not own CSI. Jen and I do not own CSI –is that enough of a disclaimer?

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

_Location: The Break Room_

The Las Vegas Crime Lab's employees each slowly awoke to the sounds of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion blaring on repeat from the break room computer's speakers and to the smell of coffee permeating the room.

David Hodges was slumped by said computer, and the Instant Messenger was suspiciously opened on the computer with a lot of sexually explicit messages from one 'CHERLUVR07' to a 'CSIRainbowPride'. He quickly deleted the conversation and turned off the c.d. as he finally realized where he was.

Greg, smelling like vomit and eggnog (not a pleasant combination), struggled to stand up from his sleeping position on the floor and realized he was handcuffed to someone. Not someone though. It was a something –as in his recently received blow up doll that had been blown up sometime during the night. The bigger issue is that this blow up doll was a man. Apparently the package did not exactly have the right contents. He may have noticed this last night were it not for the coma-inducing amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

Quickly (for a hung over dude handcuffed to a life size plastic man with man-junk hanging out), Greg found a pen and burst it -the noise bouncing off the walls of the room and startling everyone that had not already woken up.

The noise from the mansplosion jolted a red-eyed Warrick off of his bed, which happened to be Catherine Willows, minus a lot of clothes (not like she had a lot on to begin with).

"Jesus Warrick, what the hell did we do last night?!" she quipped, quickly reassembling her outfit behind him.

"Shit if I know! I remember you singing a song, one giant candy cane and some mistlet-OH man!"

Quickly, they put lots of space between them as others were waking around them.

Brass and Judy seemed a little close for comfort themselves… it seems Santa had a little helper last night.

Nick woke up lying beside the chair he missed the evening before from musical chairs, but he didn't remember how or why he had gotten there.

Mandy was apparently up for some time by then, as she had been the one who started the coffee. She sauntered into the break room from the lab and took in the sight of the hung-over sad lot of people.

"Coffee's ready, people!" she said loudly, on purpose. She could hold her liquor better than Vladimir Putin apparently and revelled in the fact.

She had also been a busy little bee since waking up. Not only had she made coffee, but also she had photocopied Nick's calendar pages and plastered them all over the cabinets in the breakroom.

Seeing this, Nick's memory of the night before's events came back to him , and he couldn't tear down the pictures fast enough.

"MANDY! I want the hard copy of that calendar!"

"Sorry Nick –I won it fair and square. Maybe some things are bigger in Texas, but your alcohol tolerance didn't get the memo!" with this she ran out of the breakroom. Nick's headache was far too harsh to try to chase after her.

Brass called everyone to attention. "All right everyone. Obviously, the party was out of hand last night."

"I think the playboy mansion would be envoius of our party last night," Warrick whispered to a blusing Catherine.

Jim continued, "I say we call it like it is and never talk of what happened again. What happens in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, stays in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, kapeche?"

Everyone was in agreement and began to clean up when Conrad Ecklie walked into the breakroom.

Not saying a word, he poured himself a cup of black coffee and just as quickly walked back out to the lab.

As soon as he got outside the door everyone convulsed with laughter. It seemed the supervisor also wanted to adhere to the what happens at the party stays at the party because atop his once bald spot that had grafitti was the gag gift toupee from the night before.

Finally composing themselves and starting to clean up once again, Greg spoke up, "Hey. Has anyone seen Sara or Grissom?"

_xxx_

_Location: Gil Grissom's Office_

_Oh my God. What the hell did I do last night? I feel as if a truck ran over me. Damn Greg and his rum balls._

As images of last night flashed through his mind, Grissom sank lower (if possible) into his office sofa. Rubbing a hand absently over his weary face, he thought, "Wait –where's Sara?" He was pretty sure his mind hadn't made up last night's extracurricular activities. Sitting up –and groaning a bit (the sofa was not the softest for his back), he saw Sara on the floor, naked except for her shoes.

_Oh, shit. I really hope I didn't push her off the couch._

"Sara. Honey? Sweetheart –wake up," he spoke softly, leaning down and shaking her slightly. She wasn't really a morning person, but they needed to 'hide the evidence' of their night together in his office. He couldn't believe what had happened –well he could. I mean look at her (and he did) she was beautiful. And she was his everything.

"Sara?" He tried again to wake her.

"Go away," Sara mumbled, swatting haphazardly in the air (missing Grissom completely by inches).

"Honey –we're in my office. At the lab. We need to get up," he continued.

_Ummm…I want to sleep._ "Grissom…" Sara half groaned as she began to stir. Opening her eyes, Sara rolled from her side on to her back and looked to her left and saw Grissom sitting on his couch.

_He pushed me off the couch. Bastard. Well, in all fairness to him, I might have rolled off. Gah, I'll forgive him. Shit, I'm naked! Grissom is naked. Did we seriously do that? Here, at the lab? Shit –oh SHIT! We had sex in his office –well at least I can cross that off my list of fantasies to be fulfilled…_

"Hi," she said, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Good morning," Grissom said, smiling.

"I guess we should get dressed…"

"Yeah, probably," Grissom agreed.

They began getting dressed.

Sara picked up her bra and dress. _Damn it –where the FREAK is my underwear? Oh hell, I'll worry about it later…_

Less than ten minutes later, clothes were on, hair was straightened, and evidence was properly disposed of. They were in the clear.

"So I guess I will leave first?" Sara asked and headed to his door, without waiting for his answer.

"Wait. Please." Grissom requested.

Sara stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Come here," he said and held out his hand. He waited until she placed her hand in his and then led her to his couch where they both sat down.

"I had everything planned for tomorrow -for Christmas morning. I was going to fix you breakfast –your favorite –and give it to you then. I had a speech planned, too. That's where I was on our day off," Grissom continued, knowing he was rambling but he couldn't help himself.

"Give what to me? What speech?" Sara questioned, confused.

"Here –hold on," Grissom said and got up and headed over to his filing cabinet, causing Sara's confusion to mount. He pulled something out, but she couldn't tell what it was except that it was small.

"Sara. Honey. There's probably a million ways better to do this, but I am just going to do my best here. I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too" Sara softly said back, reaching up to touch Grissom's cheek briefly.

Grissom smiled at her sweet gesture and took her hands in his. "I have never been happier in my life than when I am with you. I had planned to give you this," Grissom said as he let go of her hands and reached into his pocket to pull out the small box he had hidden in his cabinet the day before.

Sara's eyes widened at the sight of the box.

He continued, "On Christmas morning. But I couldn't wait. I can't wait to ask you," and he slowly opened the jewelry box to reveal a stunning platinum princess cut diamond solitaire, causing Sara to gasp.

_Oh my God._

Grissom got off the couch and bent down on one knee. "Sara Sidle, love of my life, will you marry me?"

With tears brimming in her eyes, she threw her arms around him and fell to the floor before him. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Ten minutes later they were still on the floor. Wrapped up in each other's arms –hugging, kissing, and laughing. Lost in each other and each other's eyes.

Then Grissom groaned, ruining the moment.

"What's wrong, darling?" Sara asked, instantly concerned.

"My knees –I'm not as young…" Grissom began.

"Silly –you didn't have to get down on bended knee literally," Sara said as she helped him up.

"No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I love you, Sara."

"And I love you. Makes things quite nice, doesn't it? So when should we tell the team? They don't even know that we have been dating and living together…"

"Whenever you want to dear," Grissom said –knowing full well that he should get used to saying that particular phrase (and variations of it).

"I still can't believe we're engaged!' Sara squealed, causing Grissom to grin.

Sara unlocked Grissom's door and walked out of his office. He gave her butt a semi-quick pat as he followed behind her.

_She did have a spectacular ass … Wait, I didn't feel a panty line…_

* * *

A/N (Joint): Don't forget to check back tomorrow for the last chapter of I Smell Sex & Candy (Canes). P.S. If you want to get us to 100 reviews for this story, then we wouldn't complain…promise :-D 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N from **JenStog**: I can't tell you how much all the readers and reviewers have meant to me. All of your kindness and hilarious comments have kept me personally dedicated to this fic when at times I didn't have it in me to write anything.

When Keegan asked if I'd collaborate I was excited... and also thought 'oh this is gonna be easy!' Well it was fun- and was at times pretty easy... but all in all writing a collab was way harder than I thought! It takes compromise, patience, hard work and a lot of drinking lol. That being said, I couldn't be lucky enough to of been partnered with someone as awesome as Keegan. She's definately the cool drink of water you need after a day in the desert- a refresing glass of insight, talent and humor.

I can definately say she's my GSR BFF and we'll be doing another collaboration just as soon as we pick something. You guys are the awesomeness and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas or whatever it is that you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything... well, have a great Monday! Love, JenStog

A/N from **Keegan Elizabeth**: I just want to say thanks first of all to Jen. Jen – you are amazing, talented, fabulous, and hilarious. This past month our daily chats have been the highlight of my day. It's insanely crazy that if I don't talk to you for a while, then I'm like "I miss my Jen." But that's how it is. So I just want to say THANK YOU for being so great. And for being my GSR BFF.

Secondly (and just as important) I want to say thanks to everyone who has read this story and an extra special thanks to everyone who has given us such positive feedback! I'm so thrilled that you like our work. When I mentioned to Jen (part jokingly –since I wasn't sure how she would respond) that we should collaborate I would never have imagined that we would have gotten the response that we have. So truly thank you so much! I'm so upset that this has come to an end sniffles I really hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed co-writing this.

Lastly, Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas (early) or insert Happy "whatever you celebrate!" Lots of love and warm wishes!

Disclaimer: Jen and I do not own CSI. However today is Christmas Eve and think of what a fabulous present that would make to give to us!

* * *

**Seven Days Later**

They hadn't told anyone that they were engaged. Sara had said that she wanted to be able to enjoy being engaged without anyone knowing for the moment. It was fine with him. He told her that it was up to her when she wanted to tell the team.

They were currently attending Catherine's New Year Eve Bash. It was pretty much the same crowd of people who had been in attendance at the lab's Christmas party last week minus Ecklie –he had declined. None were really much surprised since Ecklie was still wearing his toupee and muttering something about permanent markers really being permanent.

Catherine had forbidden Greg to bring his infamous rum balls to the party. He had showed up instead with bourbon balls. That had almost gotten the door slammed in his face.

While mingling, Grissom had overheard Warrick telling Nick that Catherine had warned him to not spike any of the drinks that evening since after the drunken fiasco at the lab's party she was unwilling to clean up that huge of a mess. He also thought that he heard something about that warning taking place in her bed that morning, but he really didn't want to know the details so he quickly walked on.

Fast forward to the night's main countdown.

Everyone at the party exuberantly shouted down the numbers in preparation for midnight.

_Ten! Nine!_

He and Sara had been standing at opposite ends of the room, but they both slowly moved through the crowd and toward each other.

_Eight! Seven!_

Only two feet separated them.

_Six! Five!_

Standing in front of each other, they held each other's eyes.

_Four! Three!_

With their eyes, they had a conversation. "Shall we?" Grissom's eyes asked. "Dare we?" Sara's eyes returned.

_Two!_

In agreement, they grinned.

_One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

While everyone else around them cheered and yelled out good wishes for the New Year, he and Sara were in their own little world. Not caring what others would say or think, he kissed Sara as the clock struck twelve –and continued kissing her until Greg noticed them.

"Look everyone! Grissom and Sara are making out! What the hell?" Greg shouted loud enough for the entire room to hear him.

Reluctantly breaking apart, the lovebirds were confronted with shocked looks and mouths that were dropped wide open.

Grinning, Sara twisted her ring around until the diamond was showing. "So guys –guess what? We're engaged!"

_xxx_

**Two and a Half Weeks Later **

**Location: Gil Grissom's Bathroom**

"Damn it. I can't take this wait any longer," Sara paced nervously.

"Honey, it will be all right. I promise," Grissom said, trying to calm down his fiancée.

"All right? ALL RIGHT?! Easy for you to say, bucko! You aren't going to be the one who gets fat and –and have to push a…a bowling ball with shoulders through the eye of a needle! Men suck. All the pain you have to endure is maybe a kick in the freaking balls once in a blue moon and that hurts for how long? This could take hours. HOURS!! How could this happen anyways? We've been religiously careful with protection!" Sara's nerves had disappeared as she began to rant.

Grissom thought to himself, "God help me if it's true –the mood swings have apparently already hit."

Sara had informed him an hour earlier that her period was late. Two days late. Apparently, "old Aunt Flo" was Miss Regular and she was freaking out. So he had told her that there was no sense in borrowing trouble –she then had gone off on his word choice and his ears were still ringing.

He had then volunteered –hastily because he wanted a reason to escape –to go buy a pregnancy test at the nearest convenience store. He had come back with three different ones.

Sara had already taken two of the tests, and both gave the same answer. They were now waiting for the results from the third and final pregnancy test.

"Okay time's up," he said.

Sara had refused to look at the previous two pregnancy tests. She had made him look at both, and she hadn't asked what the sticks had said.

He picked up the third box again to make sure he knew what he was looking for. _Okay, two pink lines means we're pregnant._

Taking a deep breath, he turned over the stick. Two pink lines.

_Three for three._

_I'm going to be a daddy. Now I really have to look into knee replacement surgery._

Unable to say any words, Grissom just stood there until Sara got so annoyed by his lack of response that she took the stick from him.

_Oh my God. Wow, I'm pregnant. _

"So we're going to have a baby," Sara said.

Grissom turned toward Sara and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her softly as tears formed in both of their eyes.

_xxx_

**Three Months Later**

**Location: Gil Grissom's office**

Grissom had just finished three hours of tedious paperwork. He got up from his desk and walked over to his filing cabinet to place the paperwork in there. In the process, he accidentally jarred the cabinet, causing a photo Sara had placed standing up (without a picture frame holder) to fall to the floor.

Bending down to pick the photograph up, his eyes caught a hold of something red that was barely sticking out from the space between the cabinet and the wall.

_What the…?_

_Surely not…?_

Grissom finally managed to pull out the mystery item.

It was red and silky.

_Oh my God._

_Sara's underwear. From that night._

Turning the underwear over, he read, "Save a Reindeer, Ride Me" and grinned.

_That was some night. Oh… that night._

He and Sara had done the calculation and had figured out that their child had most likely been conceived that night. _Apparently Brass' gag gift was worth a little more than the $20 he shelled out for some flavored prophylactics_.

Feeling ridiculously sentimental he decided, as he stuck the panties in his pocket, that he would keep them –as a reminder of the night that was going to change his life forever.

_xxx_

**Five Months Later**

"Here's your daughter, Mrs. Grissom," a nurse said to Sara as she placed the baby into her welcoming arms.

All the pain she had endured was forgotten the moment Sara saw her baby girl for the first time.

"What shall we name her?" Grissom asked –in awe of his daughter.

"Joy Rose Grissom."

"That's perfect," Grissom said as he bent down to give first his daughter and then his wife a kiss.

* * *

From Keegan: You know how I said in a previous chapter that I was going to make rum balls with my mom? Well apparently in my family we make bourbon balls. Same thing practically except for different liquor. I thought I would share the recipe with everyone in case they wanted to try to make them. I will say that I ate about a dozen that Friday night. Jen and Becky can attest that Bourbon Balls are quite strong –as I was talking to Jen and then I emailed Becky. I wrote part of this epilogue while eating B. Balls (as I so fondly called them that night).Bourbon Balls

Pecans (2 cups of broken pieces)

1 lb. Vanilla wafers (4 cups of crumbs)

1-½ cups confectionary sugar

2 TBSP Cocoa

1/3 cup Light Corn Syrup

¾ (to 1 cup lol) Bourbon

½ cup confectionary sugar

1 TSP Instant Coffee Powder

Combine the pecans, vanilla wafer crumbs, confectionary sugar, cocoa, corn syrup, and bourbon. Shape mixture into 1-inch balls.

Mix confectionary sugar and instant coffee. Roll balls in this mixture. Makes about 6-dozen. Store in covered container in the refrigerator until used.

ENJOY!


End file.
